


Shelter Me

by burntotears



Series: Teen Wolf Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feels, Flash Fic, Hugs, M/M, Prompt Fic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Scott walk in the woods and talk about recent events. </p><p>{Spoilers for S2}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first response to my [Drabble Prompting](http://burntotears.tumblr.com/post/30299116025/drabble-prompt-me) on my Tumblr and my very first ever non-Sterek story! Haha.
> 
> Prompt from [odebear](http://burntotears.tumblr.com/post/30302411257/scissac-twiilight-woods-hugging-hoddie-blue) :  
> 
> 
> * Scissac. Twiilight. Woods. Hugging, Hoddie, Blue. :33333 ( I just need more scissac, that's all. <3 )

Isaac tugged down on one of the strings of his hoodie, looking over at Scott with one of his shy grins. While they walked through the thinning trees toward the outskirts of the woods, they had little care for the sun in the sky giving way to nightfall, streaking paintstrokes of orange, purple, and blue across the partially visible sky through the treetops.

“How are you doing?” Isaac asked finally, breaking the silence that had filled the space between them the entire walk from the Hale house. He wasn’t certain how to breach the subject with Scott, what with his recent breakup and his leaving the pack - Isaac just worried that he was having a hard time and was pretending to be fine for the sake of everyone else. Because that’s what Scott did; he protected everyone and Isaac just wanted to protect _him_ for once, but he didn’t know how.

“I’m fine,” Scott said and he looked over at Isaac and he smiled that brilliantly stupid lopsided smile of his that made Isaac’s heart melt and stomach flop all at the same time. To be fair, the smile was genuine, but he knew the words weren’t.

“No you aren’t,” Isaac responded and he wanted to touch him, but he didn’t know the right way to do it and not seem weird. If he were Stiles, it probably wouldn’t matter so much, but Isaac and Scott hadn’t been friends for very long and that kind of friendly protocol hadn’t really been established between them yet. 

“I will be,” Scott said instead and his smile slipped a little and it made Isaac feel terrible for having pushed the issue. “What about you? Still feel like running?”

Isaac laughed sharply, no humor present in his voice. “Boyd and Erica are still missing and there’s an Alpha Pack running around somewhere. I wouldn’t survive one minute on my own now - I don’t even know if _they_ survived...”

Scott put his hand on Isaac’s shoulder and stopped their progression, his grip strong. “They’re okay,” Scott said resolutely, like he actually knew. “You’ll see them again, Isaac.” 

The curly haired teen shook his head defiantly. “You can’t know that,” he whispered and his voice cracked, betraying the worry for his two packmates that clogged at the back of his throat.

Scott sighed and tugged on Isaac’s arm, pulling him forward and making him stumble a little as he landed into Scott’s chest. Scott placed one arm around Isaac’s back in a firm grip, holding him flush against his chest and the other he cradled behind Isaac’s head, pressing it against his shoulder. Isaac took in a long, shuddering breath and upon exhaling he began to cry into the crevice of Scott’s neck, clinging to his jacket like a lifeline and wishing desperately that all of this would end and he could have things like they were before. Except not exactly, because he liked some things the way they were now - he liked Scott, liked having Scott near him and close enough to touch and talk to and laugh with - but the rest, he wanted the rest gone.

Scott let him cry himself into submission and then Isaac was sniffing and pulling his head up to look into Scott’s face, not very far away from his own. “Sorry,” he said quietly.

Scott shook his head. “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.”

Isaac knew he should probably step away, but he didn’t want to and Scott wasn’t pulling back from him, so neither of them moved from where they were. Scott’s hand was still on Isaac’s shoulder and Isaac had a hand resting on Scott’s chest. “Do you really think we’ll be able to save them?”

Scott smiled, and maybe it wasn’t his brilliant one, but at least it was better than nothing. “Of course I do. We’re going to do it together,” he said and he pulled Isaac forward for another hug and Isaac was fairly certain he could stay like this all night.

-fin-


End file.
